A Tale Of Mystery And Danger
by FalgarnTheMagnificent
Summary: An epic journey. Come along with Gheb as he attempts to solve an ancient mystery. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Gheb The Hero

A Tale Of Mystery And Danger by Naglfar

It was dark. clouds floated in the air. Darkness was spreading. Alone of a field was a cloaked man. he had tight pants and a dagger. he was erect. Suddenly he died. A random guy ran towards him shouting "HEY HEY HEY HEY" wehn he reached him, he died too. The spot the man stood was called the Dieing Spot. And this is where the mystery begining.

Castle Rigward

Gheb awoke. across from him was his dead boyfriend Lyon, who was dead. suddenly gheb had an idea.

"ill go solve a mystery" he said. :It will probably have danger, but im gheb dammit!" He got up and picked his dead boyfriend. Lyon would make an excellent weapon. He walke dout of rigwald and into the field. The field smelt of daisies. he pranced happily through the daises until he found two dead guys. He started running towards them, but suddeny the got back up ((undead! SO scary!!!!) he put lyon into a battle position, then waited for the undead to creep up on him. He swung lyon at the first udnead and knocked his head off. Then the guy with tight pants zombie got a huge boner and stabbed gheb with its longness. but it didn't affect gheb, who was alos to Boner King. Gheb kissed the carcass of lyon, which gave him a boner so massive it crushed the tight pants demon. blood was splattered everywear. Gheb smirked at his besmirchless victory

"Now then I must solve this mistery! The mystery of...THE DYING SPOT! dundunduuuuuun" But first Gheb decided to sex Lyons carcass. He got his boner back up and proceedded to violate lyon's corpus.

Stay tuned foe chapter 2!!!!

(Please read and review this might be my best story yet and i know you want to be a part of it )) 


	2. Chapter 2: In The House of BIG

A Tale Of Mystery And Danger

Chapter 2 - In The House Of The BIG

Gheb continued to prancy along the twilit path. his hand were arund his fboyfrined and weapon lyon. he needed to find to artifact that would let him dispell the eeeevvvvvviiiiillllll energ aound the Dying Spot. suddenly a man appeared in his path.

"who dares stop in front of Gheb!!!!!" yelled gheb loudly. suddeny the man ran towards him with a knife (scary!) but Gheb knew how to stop him. suddenly he stepped outof the way and grabbed the man from behind, then performed his ultimate attack - Gheb Buttsecks!!!! gheb plunded his penis into the mans rear, and then the mans creamed. suddenly the man's head exploded.

"Shit it happened again." said Gheb. he continued on until he reached ther Foribiidden City of Calxhotokoii (sounds foreign huh? It COOL CITY) He went into the foribidden city to talk with King Valex about how to get rid of the dying spot.

"helloo Gheb my friend what my I help you with?" said King Valex.

"I need hleep dispelling the DYing spot." he sed. Valex furrowed his brow.

"I will help you if you defeet my finest men!" Gheb agreed, Valex clapped and suddenly a STRONG and BIG man came out. Gheb already knew his attack and prepared to perform the SURPRISE BUTTSECKS. but he found that the man had a REAR GUARD (oh no!)

"hit it isn't working!!!!!" Gheb yelled. the STRONG and BIG man swung his might lance, and gheb coutned with his. They clashed lances for a while, both sweating and moaning, pounding each other's lances, until finally the STRONG and BIG man's lance melte in white melty stuff. he mounded real big, and gheb took this opportunity to put his shaft into the STRONG and BIG man's mout. He stuck it ni,. anf gheb orgasmed, and then the STRONG and BIG man's ehad exploded.

"Shit it worked!" gheb exclaimed. Valex clapped.

"Very well I will help you. we shall go to the Realm of Besibirchment"

TO BE CONTINUED

(do youn like the story so far??? You should. Pleas erview, chapter 3 up soon!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Of White Math

A Tale Of Mystery And Danger

Chapter 3 - Of White Math

When we last left Gheb and valex they were going to the realm of besiberchment in order to discover the sket fo the dieing spot. Valex was a lv. 12 paladin with a sword of hotblood and a shield of courage, and he woar the armor of impenetrability with added +20 to his saving throws. gheb was gheb and he carried only the disfigured corpse of his true lvoer lyon. together they were formiddable.

"Gheb look it is the portal to the realm of besiberchment" said valex. he pointed at a round shiny thing that was all lighted up.

"yes it is" said gheb. "we must hury within to discover the secret on the dying spot" gheb and valex ran towards te portal when suddenly a giant wad of trash hit them and stopped them

"hey what was that" said valex.

"you guys aren't getting past me --" said a mysterious voice. suddenly a man lept from off a nearby cliff and landed in front of gheb and valex

"WHITE SPAMMER! you have returned!" said vakex

"yes and this time your sword of hotblood will not affect me!" he said

'imossible!' said valex.

"It's true! because I now have the Fuck: White Math and Fuck: White History abilities! you sword gives +0 bonuis and doesn't even exist to me anymore HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"crus you villaim" said valex as he dropped to his knees and sobbed. gheb remained stern

"your broken abilities are no amtch for GHEB!" he yelled and suddenly a mountain shook. gheb ran towards WHITE SPAMMER and swung lyon at him. WHITE SPAMMER dodged and summoned a dinosouar to attack gheb"

"what? dinosouars are extinct!" said gheb

"FUCK YOUR WHITE HISTORY THERE ARE DINOSOUARS IN MY BACKYARD" yelled WHITE SPAMMER. "AND NOW I WILL FINISH YOU!" WHITE SPAMMER BEGAN A INCANTATION TO SUMMON THE VILE FIEND KNOWN AS THE BOBLEROID BUT GHEB COULDN'T ALLOW IT

"there is but one option i must distract him" said gheb. he took lyons hand and began an incantation of his own. "COME F3NR1L! suddenly out of knowwhere a wolf appear and suddenly WHITE SPAMMER got very upset.

"AHHHH" he yelled as he charged against F3nr1l and F3nr1l charged against him and they wer elocked in fierce comabt. Valex got to his feet and was shocked.

"How did you do that" he said. gheb smiled

"WHITE SPAMMER and f3nr1l are sworn enemies! now lets hurry before they stop fighting," gheb an valex ran into the mysterious portal that lead to THE REALM OF BESIBERCHEMENT

TO BE CONCLUDED

(Author's notes: i hope you enjoy this supenseful chapter and you cant wait for the epic chapter coming up i assure you it will eb thrilling! PLEASE REVIEW) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Realm of Besiberment

A Tale of Mystery and Danger

Chapter 4 - The REALM OF BESIBERCHMENT Maze

when we last left our heroe they engaged in a feirce battle with the white spammer. thanks to ghebs cleer thinking they defeated him butnow they were lost in the realm of besiberchment

"what do we do now' said gheb, his face stern

"we must first solve the maze of XXVII" said valex. "then we must defeat t.n. krumpett WITHOUT USING TEA"

"shit i am bad at mazes" said gheb. "i will just break through the wall with my boner and kill this krumpett with my final attack" and gheb reveal his massive eretion and he lunged towards the wall but no no avail

"what my boner was ineffective!!!" yelled gheb

"this wall is made from the same material as rear guards." said valex. "we must solve the maze"

"you shall not pass" said a man in the shadows. he stepped out fo the shadows and he was really crazy and angeery

"it is the fersome oregano samurai!" yelled valex. "we are doomed!!!" the samurai lunged at valex who bloicked his attack with his swor dof hotblood. suddenly a choir appeared in the background and began to chant in latin to the sound of dramatic instrument music.

REX GHEB!  
REX GHEB!  
SUUS BONAR ES AMPLUS!

REX GHEB!  
REX GHEB!  
PRO IS SUUS HOSTILUS INTEROE IN POENA!

REX GHEB!  
REX GHEB!  
CAVEO SUUS VALIDUS SOMES TELUM!

REX GHEB!  
REX GHEB!  
PRO PER BAISUM TOTUS PRO HIM TENEO NEX!

the dramtic fight waged for hours. boner met steel and no one had a clear advantage. valex was taken out of the fight by a swift and sneaky rear attack by the samurai. gheb stood his ground but was faltering (gasp!) then finally, a hot, sweaty, moanign gheb decided he had only one trick left...

grabbing lyon, he ripped off the corpse clothes and broceeded to violate him anally. to thi sight the samurai screamed in pain.

"NOOOOOO WHAT IS THISSSSSS ARGGGGGGGGGGH!" he yelled and he exploded in a bloody mess. gheb panted and fell to the ground. suddenly a sinister laugh came from above him. before he could see who was laughing his world suddenly when dark.

TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER: FIEND AT THE HEART OF THE REALM! GHEB DIES IN LAVA! 


	5. Chapter 5: Tea and Crumpets

A Tale of Myster and Danger

Chapter 5 - Tea and Crumpets

(authors notes: ok i decided that i would not end the story yet because i still want to do a couple more chapter because you all lvoe the story so much. i also wantto do some gaiden (extra for yo baka gaijins) chapters telling mroe about the character sin ym story) so let us beign chapter 5!)

on the floor of the maze layed valex and the corpse of lyon. they were unconsicious but then like a lightbulb was turned on they woke up.

"where is gheb" muttered valex. "oh no, hes gone!!!" and gheb was gone but the corpse was behind...whichm meant... "gheb has be KIDNAPPED!!!"

valex wasted no time in getting up and searching for where he could ahve gone but he was not there. he saw an open door and knew he had to go in

when he entered he saw a large empty room. the door closed behind him and he wne tfurther. suddenly form the ceiling dropped the giant crumtper, T.N. Krumpett !!!! valex knew he was doomed but he remaind strong

"hahahahaha! can you defeat me puny mortal! my only weakness is tea but you CANT USE TEA! hahahahaha!!!" he laughed, crumbs fel as he did so. "hno????" krumpett ran at valex he drew his sword of hotblood and guarded. the impact sent him flying 50 feet.

"urgh...i must be strong for GHEB!" he ran, yelling, and slashed krumpett. tea leaked from his wound.

"hahahah that was but a scrath" said krumpett" then suddenly a nother sword stabbed crumptter in the back

"whaahahahahahat" said krumptet as a mysterois women came and jumped onto cumpter. he screamed

"i have you now krumpett honey! let us make sweet manlove tonight" she said and krumpte scraemd. this was valex chance!

"raaaaaaaaagh" he yelled and he stabbed krmumpt one more time. this time he was dead.

"no...i cannot lose...i must...eat the crumpt without the tea..." and he ate himself.

"crumpet what have you done! said the mystery lady" then the room imploded.

"gheb...good luck..." said valex as he disappeare d from exitence

---------------------------------

meanwhile gheb was on the floor in a darkend room without light. he felt a disturbance. he didnt know but he felt he knew what had happed...

a single tear fell from ghebs eye

(an: it wa sver yhard for me to write this chapter because of how sad it was. i think this is the most touchign work i ahve even written and a cried while i typed it i hope you feel the emotion too) 


	6. Chapter 6: The Banquet of Despair

(authos note: boy am i porud i have discovered that i now have a section onfansite! i am so happ that peopl enjoy my stories enou to make this and hoopefully i will have a real fansite someday! this makes me want to write even more so without fruther adu...)

A Tale of Mystery and Danger

Chapter 6: The Banquet of Despair

gheb was furios. he had lost the brave valex and his beloved lyon. he racde twoard the hart of the dying spot, knowing that the man h had runed his life would be there...

3 years ago...

"hey gheb" said a mystery man

"hello my friend" said gheb.

"i am leaving now to go to a faraway lands" said the mystry man. i will miss you but take care of yourself gheb!"

"you two" said gheb.

the presen

gheb had a nagging geling this was related somehow...

but this did not matter. he ahd only one msision now. no oen stood in his way...it was foar too eays. then...

"you shall not harm the master!" said a mystery man. from the celing dropped a cloake dperson with an oar in his hand. he had a smilie mask that looke dlike :D except verticle. "i must kill you!"

"stevens!" yelled gheb and the manw as taken abak

"how did you know my name" said stevens.

"because once, we were frined..."

7 years ago...

"hi gheb hi lyon" said stevs

"hi stevens" said gheb

"hi stevens" said lyon. and then they did a gropu hug ---

"ghebe...has it relly been that long??" asked stevens. "it donest matte.r.i must kill you!" gheb didnt have lyon to provide his bonar so he wa sin trouble! stevens CHARGED and hit him witht eh oar but ghebs fat repeledd the attack. gheb pucnhed stevens once and sent him flying. he then jumped onto top of him and crushed him.

"gheb;..i am srorry" he said and then he died. then another cloake dman appeared except he wa soldered

"gheb..i do not know you but that doesnt matter! the mastera wor dis absoulte! and you must DIIIIIIiiiIIIIiiIIIiIiiIiIIiIIIIII!!!!!!" this manw as raputaz the shadowbane warrior of hell. he too CHARGED gheb and this time ti work! gheb sent flying and then the wall imploded in a flahs of meridian. gheb staggered to his feets and swore. then, out of the corner he saw...

'it is you! apejack cuba!' and there was apejack cuba with lyon. apejack was a powerful warrior and also a wizard. he threw lyon toward gheb and gheb caught him. "my love! thank you apejack"  
apejack smiled and warped away. then gheb kisse dlyon and he gotted the biggest boner ever, whcihthen the stabbed raputaz with. he died instanyl as the recharged gheb roared

"whos next!" yelled gheb. then a door open and gheb raned inside. there he foud a throne, and a trippy ceiling with psychodelik colors and stuff. then in front him him was an golden knight with a lance.

"i am longinus, elade rof the keppers of the relam of besiberchment" he said. "gheb, you have coem toof ar! joins us! we could use your stength and we have many women"

"you kilt my friends and stole ym love! i will kill you!" said gheb! then suddenly two nights appeared.

"raystar! oregano! kill ghebv your worst enemy!" said longinus and he warped away.

"shit you guys again" said gheb.

"longius ahs borught me back..he is powrful..." said oregano

"Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die." said raystar.

gheb drew his boner and then they fought. they were strong, but no match for ghebs power. oregano once again exploded at the sight of gheb and lyons love, and gheb used his new super power sayain rape powers to killr aystar and spereas his remains across 15 realms fo DEATH. the lognius reappeared and said "it sees we must fight gheb! but first you must past the trial" before gheb coudl attakc lognius oppened a portal into ANTHER WORLD and thre gheb into it! the hoorro!

(authors notes: it looks liek geb is in trouble now! how will he excape from the OTHER WORLD! and just who is longisus? find out in tthe next xciting chapter 


	7. Final Part 1: Gheb and Gheb

A Tale of Mystery and Danger Final (Part 1): Gheb and Gheb

gheb arrived from his wang portal back into the hart of the realm of besiberchment. there wa slonginus and he was very surprised to see gheb again

"what i threw you into the MYSTEOIUS PORTAL OF NOR ETUN!!!" yelled longinus. "hoe are you still allived!"

"im gheb bitch (a reference to xemn if you didnt know)" said gheb and he pulled out his bonar and it wa son!

gheb lept into the air and was about to stab lognius with his boner when suddenly...

a sword cut through the air and it cut ghebs boner off (OH NOOO!!!).

gheb fell on the ground as he saw a mysetoris man standing voer him "who...are you" said gheb as he twitched on the floor"

"i am blade the dark averager" he said as he sheathed his sword. "and you are finished, gheb" longius laughed trimupghantly

"without your bner your PATHETIC!!!! i will kill you now" he said as he watched gheb wither away. his fat began to shivel up and his mighty body began to shivel too. soon there was only a small man on the floor and you would never guess he was named gheb...

THE END

OR IS IT???

gheb closed his eyes and prepared for the worse...when suddenly he had a flashback of 20 years ago...

---

20 years ago...

in a dark lab in magvel there was an evil scietist ant work hi name was dr. phanklstein md and he was veeeeeery eevvillll. today he was experimenting and a man he had captured and his name was gheberti and he was a mercenary. gheberti struggled against the rrestraints but to kno use

"what will you do to me!" shouted gheb!"

"i will make you into the untimate sex god said dr. oahnklstein. he attached some ivs into gheberti and went to his computer and activate OPERATION GHEB

"operation gheb?" said gheberti but then suddenly he was wracked with tremendous pain as the boner serum entered his body he convulsed and converted but there wa sno stopping the pain as dr. pahnklstein md laughed his maniacally laugh and the moon shone in the sunroof of the lab but gheberti didnt car ebecause he was being TRANSFGORMED ashe watche dthe moon. gheberti suddenly felt himself inflating and his hair shortening into a mohawk. he felt a massive bulge in his pants and he suddenly knew what was happening...

then the lights went out. dr. phanklsetin md lit a candle and when he was gheberti he knew he was successful. the massive man looked at dr phanklestein md and said "my name..is gheb!"

then he raped dr phanklestein md and he was dead

---

meanwhile...

back at the realm of besiberchment gheb saw his life fading away...he knew he had one last hope

"boner serum...restore me!!!!!!!" he yelled and suddenly jsut that happened. ghebs boner grew back and he became fat again. he leapt into the air and he was FUERIES. his boner wa sbigger than it had ever been and blade an dlonginus were terrifyed

original gheb had arisen once again

(authors note: oh my! sucha heartpounding conclusion! how will this end!!!!) 


	8. Final Part 2: Mystery Solved

A Tale of Mystery and Danger

Final (Part 2): Mystery Solved

blade and loginsu coward inf ear as original gheb stood before them. he was really powerful with a hgue boner and his last was unsatiable. it wa snow dat lognius wished hehad a rear gard

"you will pay for cutting of my boner!!!" and gheb flew at blade

"fool! i am the keeper of the dark mysteries!" said blade as he pullt of his trenchcoat and threw it at gheb. but gheb simply destoryed it with his boner and blade ran away.

"cowerd" said gheb and he opened at portal in space tiem and shot some whtie stuff into it

MEANWHILE SEVENTY JILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY

"phew that was close now i must return to the shadows of the duel monster kingdom" said blade bt befor ehe could he was covere din gheb semen attack

"AAAAAAAAAAAUHAHAHAHAHA" he yelled as h melted into goo"

MEANWHILE IN THE REALM OF BESBERCHMENT

lognis and gheb were furiously engaged in a battle o lances. gheb had the upper ahdn as his libido was huge and lognius couldt resist it. he fell to the ground and t loked liek gheb had won but...lagnz stood up and laufed

"GHEB! NOW U WIL SE MY ULTIMAE POWEEEER!" and then lognius started flashed cykadeolik colors grew a huge boner (WHAAAT!!!!!!!!!) as he laffed trumpthanty

"YOU WERE THE ONLY WON GIVEN TEH BONAR SERM!!!!" he ylled. "I A...SEX GODDDDDD!!!!"

and now the battl intensified as gheb finaly met an oponet who could match him in batttle...

their wangs clashed together as both gheb and lognius fought. langniz lughed minaically whole gheb wasa hot blooded sexy beast. gheb tripepd lognsu with his boner but lognis recover and beat gheb with his meat. gheb, furiusly grabbed lagniz boner and threw him into the wall but lagniz had high luk so wall didnt attack him. he rushed gheb and shoulted "GO TO HEEEEELLLLL!!!" as he punch gheb. gheb sensing danger used his semen attack which bunrt lognis.

"GHEBERTIIIIIIII!!!!!" yelled lognius as he suddenly snuk behind gheb and di the unthinable!

he...raped...GHEB!!!! and now gheb was PISSSED OFFF

"LOGNIUSSSSSSS!" said gheb as he speezed his sexy ass and crushed logniuz boner which made lognus cry. and then he lept up and prpared hi8s final attack!

'take this! my lust, my anger, nd all my semen! SHINING BONAAAAAAAR!!!!" and his boner glowed gold and he dove right at lognus, who screamed just before impact "GHEEEEEEB!!!!!"...

and then the realm of besberchment vanished.

---

gheb stood atop a large hill overlooking the valley of besiberchment. he had lost many friends in his vallent struggle, but he had solved the msytery. gheb pullet out a branch and warpper his lover lyon's robe around it and panted it nthe hill. he then turned and walked away. he couldnt dwell no the past, so he turned to fort rigwald, beut he couldnt morn yet.

oliver was waiting for him.

THE END

(Athors note: i hope you enjoyed this epic tale! dont worry, gheb will fidn true love ocne again! look forward to ym next epic gheb tale cumming soon! (do you get it???))


End file.
